Harmonie Perdue
by Lola' HP
Summary: Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, mais je ne regrette rien. Mes seuls regrets sont mes erreurs Hermione.


**Salut, Alors voilà mon premier OS, un peu court je sais, je ne suis pas fan des longs écrits. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes. J'espère qu'elle ne gêneront pas votre lecture. Sur ce merci a tout ceux qui liront jusqu'au bout, et bonne lecture :D**

**Bisoux a vous. :)  
><strong>

**Lolà' HP.**

* * *

><p><em>Je devais te détruire tu sais. J'aurai dû te tuer. La souffrance était mon point de départ. La mort était ma ligne d'arrivée. J'ai grandis sans sentiments et je dois te dire qu'aujourd'hui, si tu n'avais pas été là, je n'aurai jamais compris le sens du mot aimer. Aimer et tant d'autres sentiments, qui m'ont détruit, finalement. Ces mêmes sentiments qui te détruisent aujourd'hui petit à petit. Je t'aime, tu sais, j'aurai dû te le dire. Mais j'avais trop de fierté, puis j'ai bien cru que j'avais tout mon temps… J'ai eu tord, encore une fois. Quand j'y repense, je t'ai tellement haï. Et ce soir là, quand je t'ai trouvé au deuxième étage, et que j'ai vu les larmes briller au fond de tes prunelles chocolat, j'ai oublié qu'on se détestait, toi et moi. Tu avais l'air si triste. Et je pouvais pourtant sentir cette joie de vivre partout en toi, que moi j'avais perdu il y a si longtemps. Pour la première fois, malgré tes yeux cerné et rougis à force d'avoir pleuré, et tes cheveux encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude, je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu étais belle. Alors je t'ai serré contre moi, en te disant que tout allais bien se passer, même si je n'y croyais plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais çà, encore aujourd'hui je l'ignore, mais sur le moment, cela m'avais paru être une bonne idée, c'était même vital. Une irrésistible envie de vouloir faire cesser tes sanglots, alors je n'ai pas réfléchis. Tu ne comprenais pas non plus, mais tu t'en foutais, tu avais juste besoin de quelqu'un, et j'étais là. Quand nos regards se sont croisés, je me rappelle m'être étonné de ne croiser aucune haine dans tes beaux yeux. Juste une profonde souffrance. Une douleur sourde, commune, parce que tu reflétais ma souffrance aussi. Et on était bien trop faible pour la supporter seul. On se complétait si bien, en fin de compte. Tu comprenais tout et tu ne jugeais pas, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Et s'il n'y avait que çà… Moi, je voyais s'éteindre dans tes yeux cette petite étincelle qui reflétait ta joie de vivre débordante, ta bonne humeur quotidienne, cette petite flamme qui avait brisé toutes mes barrières. Je la voyais disparaître derrière ton inquiétude, derrière cette guerre, que je n'ai que trop détester de te détruire… Je regrette tu sais, je regrette de ne pas avoir su changer à temps. Juste pour toi… Mais je ne regrette pas notre histoire. Je sais qu'on s'aimait trop fort, et avec la guerre, ça nous dérangeait, alors on s'foutait en l'air, et c'est grâce à ça qu'on arrivait à avancer. Et j'étais heureux, toi aussi non ? Qui voudrait d'un amour plat de toute façon ? Pas Nous. L'amour, ça te détruit, puis ça te tue. Mauvais jeu de mots, désolé… Tu t'souviens de ces nuits ? Ces nuits où on s'oubliait à trop contempler les étoiles, ces nuits où on se perdait dans ces draps, salis d'amour, noircis de rêves et d'espoir… c'est surement les seules choses que je n'oublierai pas, maintenant. Je vois déjà les larmes perler de tes beaux yeux chocolats, couler sur tes joues pour mourir sur tes lèvres…Un peu comme moi, tu ne crois pas ? Je ne suis même plus là pour les essuyer. Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Pour tout. Mais s'il te plaît, ne pleure plus, je déteste te voir pleurer. J'imagine ton visage, un sourire narquois s'y dessine, Mon Sourire. Made in Malefoy ! « Tu es mors, sombre con » Je sais. L'amour rend aveugle dit-on. Moi, je me suis seulement perdu dans ton regard, un peu trop fort, beaucoup trop loin. Ton regard qui pétillait de vie, avant. Avant moi. Avant la guerre. Avant Harry et Ron. Je ne regrette pas mon geste, même si tu dois me détesté pour cela. Je voulais tellement que tu vives, que tu profites de ta vie que le monde avait déjà bien détruite. Promet moi de continuer, maintenant. Pour toi, pour moi, et pour elle. Rose. J'aurai aimé être là, pouvoir prononcer son prénom. Tu me retrouveras dans ses regards, dans ses sourires, dans cette attitude hautaine que tu détestais tant. Je l'imagine dans ma tête, ma fille, notre fille. Et çà me fait mal, tu sais, de vous laisser, toutes les deux. Je vois son visage, identique au mien, et pourtant tellement plus jolie, plus doux, mélangé au tien. Ces chevaux blonds, bouclés, ces yeux bleus. Et ça me fait mal, quand je me dis que je ne pourrais jamais la voir. Parles lui de nous, racontes lui combien je t'aime, combien je l'aime. Dis lui chaque jour que je suis fier d'elle.<em>

_Je t'aime, Hermione. Je n'ai pas toujours fais les bons choix, mais je ne regrette rien, car tout ça m'aura conduit à toi, à nous… Mes seuls regrets sont mes erreurs, le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Reconstruis ta vie, maintenant. Je suis sur que tu trouveras un homme qui t'aimera presque autant que moi. Presque. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, tu vois. Juste d'avancer. Tes amis seront là pour toi. Nos souvenirs aussi. _

_J'espère que tu liras cette lettre. Pour que tu saches tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire. Je m'excuse d'avance pour tous ces mots qui n'arrangeront rien à ta douleur, si toutefois tu m'aime encore. Quel imbécile, comment pourrais-je en douter ? Oublies cette phrase. Ne pleure pas pour moi, chaque larmes que tu lâches remplis ma tombe et puis me noie. J'ai tué mon mal de vivre, l'espace d'un an, j'ai compris ce que signifiait le mot « bonheur ». Tout cela grâce à toi. Tu as fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux au monde. Alors à ton tour, sois heureuse, c'est tout ce que je souhaite._

_Merci Mia…_

_A bientôt mon Ange, tu me manques déjà._

_Drago._

Les larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus de couler sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle lisait et relisait _sa_ lettre, sans comprendre les mots qui y étaient inscrits. Ou alors, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas y croire. Comment osait-il lui demande de vivre ? Comment peut-il couché toutes ces belles phrases sur le papier, maintenant que tout leurs espoir sont réduits a néants ? Elle a l'impression que leur histoire ne signifie plus rien, comme un rêve, comme leurs rêves, il ne reste rien. Elle les a attendues pendant si longtemps ces phrases. Mais maintenant, alors qu'elle les relit encore une fois, elles ne font que la déchiré un peu plus. Est-il possible de continuer lorsque l'on a perdu sa raison de vivre ? Non, elle ne pense pas. Pour Rose qu'il dit. Rose, elle aime tellement cette petite fille blonde, exactement comme il l'a décrit dans sa lettre. Cette partie d'elle, cette partie de lui, tout ce qu'il reste de leur amour. Mais ce n'est pas sa fille qu'elle voit, lorsqu' elle lui sourit, lorsqu'elle la regarde. C'est Drago. Et lorsqu'elle revient a la réalité, c'est comme si on lui brisait le cœur, encore une fois. « Tu es mort, sombre con ». Sa fille ne comprend pas les larmes qui perlent alors des yeux de sa mère. Cette femme qui a tout perdu, cette femme que la guerre a détruite. Si seulement….Même ces amis n'y peuvent rien. Elle ne rit plus, ne sourit plus, l'étincelle dans ses yeux n'est plus là… Elle semble s'éteindre, tout doucement, comme les étoiles, elle disparait en silence… Car comme les étoiles, lorsque qu'une s'éteint, une autre apparait tout de suite. On appelle ça la fatalité. Rose est la maintenant, et Harry saura prendre soin d'elle. Hermione rejoindra alors la tombe de Drago, comme tous les jours. Et comme tous les jours, elle y déposera des roses blanches. Mais aujourd'hui elle ne rentrera pas chez elle, et elle ne retrouvera pas sa fille. C'est Drago qu'elle retrouvera, enfin. C'est surement Ginny qui découvrira son corps, près de la tombe du serpentard. Après tout, il souhaitait seulement qu'elle soit heureuse…

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ! Donc comme je l'avais dit OS très court, pour commencer ! J'espere que ça vous a plu !<strong>

**PS: Y'a un petit bouton juste en dessous qui s'appelle "review" vous le voyez ? Bien il ne vous reste plus qu'a cliquer dessus pour me donner votre avis ! Les conseils et les critiques sont les secrets de la progression ;D **

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, A Bientôt ! **

**Lolà' HP.**


End file.
